


Skype Confessions - Phan

by BigTimeMoch



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/pseuds/BigTimeMoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of their multiple skype calls, Phil confesses his love for Dan. One-Shot. Based on an audio-post on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Confessions - Phan

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this audio post in tumblr: http://ironicallyrad.tumblr.com/post/91006913754/i-was-bored-so-i-made-this-i-know-its-crap-sorry   
> Listen to it, is wonderful!!!  
> ENJOY

“Hey, Dan?” Phil suddenly said during one of their endless Skype calls. He looked nervous and made Dan wonder what was going through his head at that moment.

“What?”

“I-I want to tell you something.” He looked really nervous; Dan started to get nervous too. Was it that important?

There was a long silence. Dan waited for Phil to talk, while Phil was just looking down, toying with his fingers. He was nervous. Like, really really nervous. He was going to confess after all.

He’d been practicing all week to know exactly what he wanted to say. He had it all planned in his mind. He would say how much the younger boy meant to him and how much he loved him and Dan would say the same and they would be officially dating. Easy.

But now looking at Dan, he was nervous. And Dan didn’t help at all just looking at Phil like that.

“Well...”

“I’m nervous!”

“Just tell me!”

“I can’t if you’re watching me!”

“Hold on”. Phil said and started to click things in his macbook. Suddenly Dan could only hear him.

“What the f- Phil, did you turn your camera off?”

“Maybe…” he replied after a pause.

Dan chuckled.

“How does this change things?” he asked. Phil didn’t answer right away.

 “It’s just … I've got sweaty hands and my face is all red and I'm scared and my heart is beating really fast cause I know there’s no turning back”. He spoke really fast. He did that when he was nervous. He tended to ramble.

“Phil, just turn the camera on.”

“Come on. Stop being such a tease” Dan tried to light up the mood

Phil gave in. he needed to see the reaction after all. And he needed Dan to se he was being sincere.

When Phil reappeared on Dan’s screen he smiled at him trying to fix his hair. He used the camera as mirror and started ruffling it and moving it. Dan laughed.

“You look fine, Phil.” He said, making him look up.

They looked at each other. Sometimes Phil forgot how far away they were from each other. Sometimes it felt like it was just a piece of glass between them. That was when he wanted to hold the younger boy the most.

Dan laughed again.

“What’s the point you’re getting to?”

Phil looked at him.

“I love you.”

“There we go.” Dan laughed, making his dimple appear. “You didn’t thing that’d made things awkward, didn’t you?” he laughed again before adding “I love you, Phil.”

And then they both laughed. It was so like them, to end up laughing at something serious as this. They didn’t care.

“I love you so much” Phil said once their laughs died down.

“You're committed to that now.” Dan joked again, laughing. Phil laughed too.

“I feel that were closer now,” Phil added with a mischievous smile. “As friends.”

“I hate you” Dan said but not meaning it. Phil just laughed. “We’re best friends”

“Aww” Phil teased him. They both laughed.

“Thank you, Phil”. Dan added at the end, with a big smile on his face.


End file.
